This Hour Has America's 22 Minutes/Spoofs
Television channels *RKO Network was spoofed several times on the program. *RKO News was spoofed several times on the program. *RKO Sports was spoofed several times on the program. *RKO Kids was spoofed several times on the program. *Stand Up Comedy News Channel was spoofed several times on the program. *ABC, CBS, NBC, Fox, The CW and PBS were spoofed several times on the program. *CNN, Fox News Channel, MSNBC and C-SPAN were spoofed several times on the program. *Disney Channel, Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon and The Hub were spoofed several times on the program. *The 1989 ITV logo was spoofed at the beginning of a December 1998 episode of the program as VTI. *The 1993 PBS Kids P-Pals logo was spoofed at the beginning of some 1996 and 1998 episodes of the program as PDA. *The 1999 PBS Kids Dash logo was spoofed at the beginning of some 1999, 2002, 2004, 2006, and 2007 episodes of the program as PDA Kids. *The 1999 PBS Kids Dot logo was spoofed at the beginning of some 1999, 2002, 2004, 2006, and 2007 episodes of the program as PDA Kids. Television programmes *''RKO National News'' was spoofed several times on the program. *''RKO Afternoon News'' was spoofed several times on the program. *''RKO Midnight News'' was spoofed several times on the program. *''Wake Up America'' was spoofed several times on the program. *''RKO Sports News'' was spoofed several times on the program. *''Great Reportage'' was spoofed several times on the program. *''RKO Newsroom'' was spoofed several times on the program. *''The Week in Review'' was spoofed several times on the program. *The 1977 and the 2002'' Top Gear UK'' were spoofed sometimes on the program as Top Deere. *''The Powerpuff Girls'' was spoofed on episodes of the program from 1998 until 2004 as The Sillypuff Playing Cards. *''Cow and Chicken'' was spoofed on episodes of the program from season 2 until season 4 was Bear and Dog. *''Johnny Bravo'' was spoofed on episodes of the program from season 2 until season 9. *''Dexter's Laboratory'' was spoofed on episodes of the program from season 1 until season 3 and again from season 6 until season 8 as Dumb-Dumb's Stupid Lab Center. *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' has been spoofed on episodes of the program since season 4 as SpongeBong HempPants. *''The Fairly OddParents'' has been spoofed on episodes of the program since season 6 as The Fairly OldElders. *''Drake and Josh'' was spoofed on episodes of the program from season 9 until season 12 as Jake and Drool. *''Goof Troop'' was spoofed on the first two seasons of the program as Star Troop. *''Bobby's World was spoofed in the first two seasons of the program as ''Captain's World. *''Johnny Test'' was spoofed on the program as Audrey Test. *''Snorks'' was spoofed on episodes of the program from season 1 until season 5, as Forks. *''Third Watch'' gets spoofed in the program starting with Season 4 to Season 9 as Fourth Watch. *The UK version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? was spoofed on the program starting on season 4 as Who Wants to Be a Ratillionaire?. *''The Oprah Winfrey Show'' was spoofed on the program as The Chuck Doggy Show. *''The Jerry Springer Show'' was spoofed on the program as The Woody Jay Show. *''The Sally Jessy Raphael Show'' was spoofed in the first six seasons of the program as The Smasho Jane Thomas Show. *''The Maury Povich Show'' was spoofed in the first two seasons of the profram as The Mama Pauline Show. *''Maury'' was spoofed in the program since season 3 as Mama. *''America's Next Top Model'' was spoofed on the program starting on season 8 as Princesses' Next Top Model. *''The Bachelor'' was spoofed, alongside The Bachelorette, on the program as The Metrolor. *''The Bachelorette'' was spoofed, alongside The Bachelor, on the program as The Metrolorette. *''Will & Grace'' was spoofed on the program from seasons 3 to 9 as Bill & Trace. *''Mysteries of the Bible'' gets spoofed in the first three seasons of the program as Mysteriles of the Barble. *''Super Mario World was spoofed on the program as ''Super Wario World. *''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!'' was spoofed on the second season of the program as The Super Wario Bros. Super Cash!. *''The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3'' was spoofed on the third season of the program as The Adventures of Super Wario Bros. 3. *''Donkey Kong Country'' was spoofed on episodes of the program from season 2 and again in season 4 as Molly Lamb Country. *''Frogger'' was spoofed on the first season of the program as Trogger. *''Inspector Gadget'' was spoofed in the program as Binspector Gadget. *''Popeye the Sailor'' was spoofed on the first eleven seasons of the program as Jackie the Big Ape. *''Tom and Jerry'' got spoofed on episodes of the program from seasons 2 to 6 as Catzoo and Dardkay. *''The Smurfs'' was spoofed on episodes of the program from season 1 until season 9, as The Grurfs. Films *The Donkey Kong Country theatrical trailer gets spoofed in a 2004 episode of the program and the DVD trailer gets spoofed in a 2005 episode of the program. *''The Terminator'' gets spoofed in a 1996 episode of the program as The Terdexarator. *''Groove Squad'' was spoofed on a 2003 episode of the program as Disco Squad. Film festivals *''RKO Film Festival'' was spoofed on some episodes of the program as Help! Help! Donkey Kong and Pauline's Film Festival. Musicals *''Carpet the Musical'' was spoofed several times on the program. Film and television studios *The 1994 20th Century Fox logo gets spoofed in the beginning of some 1996, 2000, 2006 and 2008 episodes of the program as 20th Century Bees. *The 2005 Blue Sky Studios logo gets spoofed at a beginning of a 2006 episode of the program as Blue Pond Studios. *The 1990 Walt Disney Pictures logo gets spoofed in the beginning of some 1996, 2000, 2003, and 2006 episodes of the program as Malt Whiskey Pictures. *The 2006 Walt Disney Pictures logo gets spoofed in the beginning of some 2007 and 2010 episodes of the program as Malt Whiskey Pictures and in the beginning of some 2013 episodes of the program as Whiskey. *The 1997 Universal Pictures logo was spoofed at the beginning of some 1998, 2000, 2005, 2009, and 2011 episodes of the program as Multiversal Pictures. *The 1994 United Artists logo was spoofed at the beginning of some 1997, 1998, 1999 episodes of the program as Really Un-Tied Artists. *The 2000 United Artists logo was spoofed at the beginning of some 2000 episodes of the program as Really Un-Tied Artists. *The 2001 United Artists logo was spoofed at the beginning of some 2001, 2006, 2008, 2010, 2011, and 2012 episodes of the program as Really Un-Tied Artists. *The Regency Enterprises logo is spoofed on some 1996, 1999, 2000, 2006, 2009 and 2011 episodes of the program as Bagency. Television production companies *The 1979 Hanna-Barbera Productions logo was spoofed at the beginning of some 1996 and 1998 episodes and a January 1999 episode of the program as Evillah-Barbaric Productions. Theatres chains *''RKO Theaters'' were spoofed on the program. Websites *''RKO.com'' was spoofed on the program. *''Matchyoursock.com'' was spoofed on the program. *''Google'' was spoofed several times on the program as Brugle. *''Facebook'' was spoofed several times on the program as Failbook. *''Twitter'' was spoofed several times on the program as Tricker. *''YouTube'' was spoofed several times on the program as TriUGrove. Events *''Lil' Frankie's Flea Circus'' was spoofed on the program. Beverages *''Coca-Cola'' was spoofed several times as Nurka-Cola. *''Pepsi'' was spoofed several times as Trucksi. *''Dr Pepper'' was spoofed several times a Nurse Hot Sauce. *''Budweiser'' was spoofed several times as Grudweiser. *''Vitamin Holy Water'' was spoofed several times on this program. Restaurants *''McDonald's'' has been spoofed on episodes of the program as WcDaniel's since 1996. *''Burger King'' has been spoofed on episodes of the program as Sandwich Doofus since 1996. *''Taco Bell'' has been spoofed on episodes of the program as Taco Guitar since 1996. *''Subway'' has been spoofed on episodes of the program as SubPlace since 1996. *''Chuck E. Cheese'' was spoofed on the program as Buck E. Bee's. Video Games *''Super Mario 64'' was spoofed on the program as "Super Wario 46". Books *''The Feline Bible'' was spoofed on some episodes of the program. *''The Internet: The Book'' was spoofed on some episodes of the program. Other businesses and products *''Chocky the Chipmunk's Allergy Clusters'' was spoofed on some episodes of the program. *''Raise the Roof Arm Dance Studio'' was spoofed on the program. *''The Library'' was spoofed on the program. *''Autumn Dusk Feminine Spray'' was spoofed on some episodes of the program. *''Warehouse Supply Warehouse'' was spoofed in some episodes of the program. *''NachoPedic Cheese-Filled Beds And Pillows'' was spoofed a few times on the program. *''Glug Light Beer'' was spoofed on some episodes of the program. *''Animal Lovers' Boutique'' was spoofed on some episodes of the program. *''The Church of A'zqr the Eternal Bleeding Jackal Skull'' was spoofed several times on the program. *''Flavonnaise'' was spoofed several times on the program. *''The American Council for Slacks'' was spoofed several times on the program. *''Evan Jacover, Best Friend for Hire'' was spoofed several times on the program. *''Winey Wine'' was spoofed several times on the program. *''Fetus T-Shirts'' was spoofed sevreal times on the program. *''STD Superstore'' was spoofed several times on the program. *''Tim Simian Chimp Mechanic'' was spoofed several times on the program. *''Recipe of the Day Toilet Paper'' was spoofed several times on the program. *''Tampa Bay Sex-Free Dolphin Encounters'' was spoofed on the program. *''Aunt Joan's Drinkable Cleaning Products'' was spoofed on the program. *''Bald Dee's Hair Restoration'' was spoofed on the program. *''Lactose John's Ladies of the Evening'' was spoofed on the program. *''The Backwards Christian Lyrics Coalition'' was spoofed on the program. *''Gymnasium Ad Nauseum'' was spoofed on the program. *''Screaming Meemie Car Alarms'' were spoofed on the program. *''My First First Aid Kit'' was spoofed on the program. *''The Plastic Mortician Association of Beverly Hills'' was spoofed on the program. *''Personal Space Suit Systems, Inc.'' was spoofed on the program. *''Inoffensive Eddie's Bland Suit Emporium'' was spoofed on the program. *''The Old & The Senile Retirement Home'' was spoofed on the program. *''Armageddon Bible & Gun Shoppe'' was spoofed on the program. *''Carp Cakes'' were spoofed on the program. *''E-Coli Diet Shakes'' were spoofed on the program. *''Ye Olde Booze Shoppe'' was spoofed on the program. *''Supreme Court Children's Vitamins'' was spoofed on the program. *''Fistable Bowling Equipment, Inc.'' was spoofed on the program. *''Buoyant Baby Watercribs'' was spoofed on the program. *''Fat-Mouth Facist Fish'' was spoofed several times on the program. *''Romanticlip Tandem Toenail Clippers'' was spoofed several times on the program. *''Fashion Barrel'' was spoofed several times on the program. *''Granny's Roach Butter'' was spoofed several times on the program. *''U-PLAN-IT Murder Supplies'' was spoofed several times on the program. *''Shaggy's Roof Carpet'' was spoofed several times on the program. *''RKO Food Stores'' was spoofed on the program. Others *''The Young Joseph Stalin Commemorative Silver Dollar'' was spoofed on the program. *The planet Earth was spoofed on the program, as the Kansam. Category:RKO Network Category:RKO Network programmes